


Как Гакт и Джон девушку спасли

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor





	Как Гакт и Джон девушку спасли

Было уже за полночь, когда Джон покинул, наконец, дом Гакта. Гакт ни за что не хотел прерывать важный разговор и вызвался проводить Джона, благо идти было не так уж далеко. За болтовней о предстоящих подвигах YFC на поприще шоу-бизнеса они не сразу заметили, что в темном переулке что-то происходит. Трое хулиганов пытались не то ограбить, не то изнасиловать, не то все сразу девушку. Та отбивалась, довольно умело орудуя кулачками и туфлями на внушительных размеров платформе, но перевес сил явно был не на ее стороне. Гакт с Джоном переглянулись и двинулись к веселой компании, предварительно напустив на себя суровый вид.

— Это что тут такое интересное происходит? — поинтересовался Гакт самым злым из своих голосов.

Джон мысленно посочувствовал хулиганам. Ну, а потом… В общем, когда хулиганы скрылись, унося одного раненого и прижимая к груди вывихнутые руки, герои-спасители посмотрели на спасенную. Девушка была одета в лоли-платье, не обремененное длиной, макияж ее был довольно искусно сделан, но так густо наложен, что, казалось, лицо у нее просто отсутствует как факт. «Зато ноги красивые…» — подумал Джон. И тут произошло такое, что заставило Джона секунд на десять впасть в ступор. Гакт вдруг как-то нехорошо прищурился, побледнел и с криком «ТЫ!!!» ринулся к девушке и — схватил ее за горло, явно желая придушить.

— Ты что творишь, уебок! — завопил Джон, оправившись от шока, и принялся оттаскивать своего друга от несчастной.

Освобожденная от лап душителя спокойно поправила платье, пригладила волосы и сказала грубым мужским басом:

— Ты, Камуи, как был придурком, так придурком и остался. А ты, — «девушка» повернулась… лся к Джону, — рот закрой, а то челюсть вывихнешь.

Выдав эту не очень вежливую тираду, деву… в общем, оно удалилось, даже «спасибо» не сказав.

— Это кто? — спросил Джон у Гакта.

Вместо ответа Гакт заржал, аж пополам согнулся. Джону показалось, что он сходит с ума. Он смотрел на трясущегося от хохота Гакта и пытался понять, какого хера происходит.

— Да что?!. — крикнул он.  
— Это, — все еще подхихикивая ответил, наконец, Гакт, — это Мана.  
— Кто? — не понял Джон.

Гакт посмотрел на него, как на дебила.

— Ты бы это, википедию хоть почитал, что ли. Мана — это… Это… — Гакт очень длинно, нецензурно и непонятно выругался. — Короче, я когда-то пел в его группе…  
— А, — сказал Джон, хотя нихрена не понял.

«Да, — подумал он, — надо википедию почитать… А жаль, что мужик, ноги красивые…»


End file.
